100 auf einen Schlag x Meine Drabblesammlung
by sittingPencil
Summary: Verschiedenste HPCharaktere in den verschiedensten Situationen. Es werden immer wieder ein paar meiner Drabbles hinzukommen. Schaut einfach mal rein!
1. Lupins Lust

**Lupins Lust**

Er atmete ihren sanften, verführerischen Duft ein, der beinahe wie ein Aphrodisiakum auf ihn wirkte. Er strich mit seinen Händen sanft über sie und betrachtete eingehend jede Ecke und Kante an ihr, die sie umso anziehender machte.

Ihre zarte Bräune löste ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihm aus. Als er seine Lippen endlich auf sie senkte und ihren süßen, weichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spürte, wurde er beinahe wahnsinnig.

Er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, wollte sie jetzt haben, wollte, dass sie ihm ganz gehörte. Er schob sich den ganzen Riegel in den Mund. 

Ja, Schokolade konnte Lupin jeden Tag versüßen.


	2. Voldemorts helfende Hand

**Voldemorts helfende Hand**

„Ich schaffe es einfach nicht Herr!" Auf Bellatrix' Stirn hatte sich Schweiß gebildet. Sie schien verzweifelt.

Voldemort kam auf sie zu. „Solche Worte will ich nicht von dir hören, Bella", zischte er gefährlich. „Du musst es mit jeder Faser deines Körpers wollen!"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau warf sich vor seine Füße. „Bitte, habt Erbarmen mit mir Herr, ich habe mein Bestes getan, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es weiter anstellen soll!"

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte dramatisch. „Gut, Bella, ein letztes Mal werde ich dir noch helfen."

Er griff sich das Marmeladenglas, öffnete es mit Leichtigkeit und reichte es Bellatrix.


	3. Todesqualen

**Todesqualen**

Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Noch hatte er seine Würde bewahrt, und stand aufrecht. Doch nach kurzer Zeit war auch das nicht mehr möglich und er sank zu Boden.

Er war gewillt, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, also presste er seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn. Er wurde von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Er würde alles Erdenkliche tun damit es aufhörte, damit er endlich von dieser Pein befreit wurde. Er konnte kaum noch atmen.

Ein plötzliches Stechen und mit einem lauten Knattern entfleuchte die quälende Luft aus seinem Darm. „Nie wieder Bohnen zum Frühstück", murmelte er.

---

_Hinterlasst ihr mir ein kleines Review? °lieb guck°_


	4. Armwedelfluch

_Danke an Kathrina CH für dein Review! (: °freu° Wenigstens dir gefällt es... °Mitleiderregend guck° ;D  
Das neue Drabble dürfte nicht für alle lustig oder verständlich sein, doch ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen!_

* * *

**Armwedelfluch**

Die Schüler in der großen Halle starrten Slughorn perplex an. Er wedelte wild mit seinen Armen, bewegte dabei seinen massigen Wanst und gab komische Geräusche von sich.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!", rief ein kleines Mädchen entsetzt. Und ein kleiner Junge fügte hinzu: „Oh, ich glaube, man hat ihn mit einem Fluch belegt!"

Die Anwesenden kreischten auf, als Slughorn plötzlich aufsprang und noch wilder mit seinen dicken Gliedmaßen ruderte. Er gab ein lautes Ächzen von sich, sein Gesichtsausdruck verbissen. Die Schüler wichen noch weiter zurück.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Aber, aber, Kinder! Nicht so schüchtern, wollt ihr nicht auch den neuen Wii ausprobieren?"

* * *

_Eine kleine Hommage an meine zukünftige Lieblingskonsole. (;_


	5. Schmutzige Abwechslung

_Ganz einsam und allein schleicht sich ein neuer Drabble ein, Reviews wär'n schon, das weiß er wohl, und sei dieser Reim auch noch so hohl ..._

* * *

**Schmutzige Abwechslung**

Arthur sah seine Frau verliebt an. „Das war wirklich schön, Mollyröllchen", seufzte er.

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen „Es war mal eine Abwechslung", sagte sie lächelnd und drückte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber es war wirklich sehr schmutzig, Arthur…"

Er sah ein wenig verlegen drein. „Aber… es hat dir doch trotzdem gefallen, oder?" Molly strich ihm zärtlich über seine erhitzte Wange.

„Natürlich." Arthur lächelte erleichtert. „Aber es war sehr anstrengend. Das nächste Mal werde ich die Küche wohl wieder mithilfe meines Zauberstab putzen."

„Ich wollte dir ja nur beweisen, dass auch Muggel ihre Wohnung sauber kriegen!"


	6. Heiratsantrag

**_(at)Devilish Rose: _**_Danke für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass dir meine Drabbles gefallen! Klar kommen noch mehr. ;)  
_

* * *

**Heiratsantrag**

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. So glücklich war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Seufzend sah er die vollkommene Schönheit vor sich an.

„Wir werden Heiraten! Oh, wir werden so glücklich werden, nur du und ich! Ganz alleine, in einem großen Haus auf dem Land! Oh…du bist so wunderschön… und so süß… " Er seufzte selig.

Sein Gegenüber hatte ihn die ganze Zeit einfach nur schweigend angelächelt. „W-wieso sagst du denn nichts?"

Ihm wurde eine Hand sanft auf seinen Arm gelegt. Minervas ruhige Stimme ertönte „Albus, das ist nur ein Lebkuchenmännchen. Lebkuchenmännchen können nicht heiraten, und auch nicht sprechen."


	7. Blut

_Dieses Mal gibt es ein Doppeldrabble. Vielleicht mal ein klitzekleines Review? ;)_

* * *

**Blut**

Sirius verfluchte Remus innerlich. Er hatte sich auf diese bekloppte Wette eingelassen, und nun war er hier, seine Sinne geschärft und sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Remus hatte ihm versichert, dass, wenn er danach einen stärkenden Trank einnahm, nichts weiter geschehen würde.

Doch jetzt, da dieses Monster auf ihn zukam, mit einem bedrohlichen Ausdruck in den leeren Augen und einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen, wurde ihm wirklich mulmig zumute. Sirius versteifte sich. Am liebsten wollte er weglaufen. Er war drauf und dran aufzustehen, doch –

„Keine Angst… ich will doch nur das Blut …", verkündete sein Gegenüber unheilvoll und lehnte sich höhnisch grinsend zu ihm herüber. Langsam kam er immer näher. Er strich ihm sanft über die Haut.

Sirius sprang auf, doch zu spät. Ihn hatte bereits etwas Spitzes getroffen und er zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie das Blut langsam aus ihm heraus gesaugt wurde. Ihm wurde spontan übel.

Das unangenehme Gefühl schien ewig anzuhalten – bis es ganz plötzlich aufhörte.

„So, schon fertig. Das war doch gar nicht schlimm, oder Mr Black?", sagte der Arzt schließlich lächelnd und legte drei Ampullen mit Blut auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich werde Ihnen das Ergebnis so bald wie möglich zukommen lassen."


	8. Grausame Strafe

**_(at)Devilish Rose:_**_ Freut mich, dass ich dich süchig machen kann. ;) Ich hoffe, es sind noch keine Entzugserscheinungen aufgetreten ... Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, habe mich echt darüber gefreut:)  
_

* * *

**Grausame Strafe**

„Draco, ich habe dich schon erwartet", flüsterte Voldemort bedrohlich. Draco ging langsam auf ihn zu. Es gelang ihm nicht allzu gut, seine Angst zu verbergen. Er kniete sich auf den eiskalten Steinboden.

„Du weißt, dass du meinen Auftragt nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hast?"

Draco zitterte. „Ja"

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" Draco kauerte sich in böser Vorahnung zusammen. Snape hatte ihm von den schrecklichen Strafen Lord Voldemorts erzählt.

Dann konnte er nicht mehr klar denken und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„Geschieht dir recht!", gackerte Voldemort, während er einen Teller an Dracos Ohr hielt, wild mit einer Gabel darauf rumkratzend.


	9. Entsetzen

**Entsetzen**

Severus grinste genüsslich, als er sah, wie Potter verführerisch lächelnd auf ihn zukam und langsam sein Hemd auszog. Er betrachtete seinen jungen, durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Severus machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schon sichtlich erregt. Sein Gegenüber nahm dies mit runden Augen zur Kenntnis.

„Komm schon, auf die Knie und besorg's mir!" Potter gehorchte, öffnete die schwarze Hose seines Lehrers und zog sie langsam hinunter. Dann begann er, zärtlich aber dennoch leidenschaftlich –

Snape schaltete panisch seinen neuen Computer aus. Sein Herz hämmerte, ihm war schlecht. „Was haben diese Muggel nur für eine kranke Fantasie?", flüsterte er entsetzt, nach seinem Whisky greifend.


	10. Meister

**Meister**

Draco sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich voller Verzückung an.

„Oooh, Harry… ich muss es dir gestehen… Ich liebe dich! Schon immer, seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Weißt du noch, mein Liebster? Im Hogwartsexpress?"

„Natürlich", nuschelte Harry, dem die ganze Sache ein wenig unangenehm war.

„Aber warum schleifst du mich denn hinter dich her? Ah, ich verstehe, du bist gern dominant. Oh ja, Harry. Zeig mir, wer der Meister ist!"

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, riss Harry die Tür auf, die er endlich gefunden hatte.

„Was soll das, Potter?", bellte der Zaubertrankmeister genervt.

„Malfoy braucht ein Gegengift, Sir. Liebestrank. Schönen Valentinstag noch."

* * *

_Nicht so der Brüller diesmal, aber ich finde die Vorstellung irgendwie süß._


	11. Geständnis

_Es ist spät in der Nacht, aber ich habe Lust noch ein Drabble hochzuladen ... und ein dickes Dankeschön an dich, **Kathrina CH**, für dein liebes Review:)_

* * *

**Geständnis**

Ron errötete leicht und starrte auf sein Frühstückstoast.

„Ron, was wolltest du mich gerade fragen?", sagte Hermine.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig, Hermine. Ist schon gut."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und beäugte ihn eingehend. „Hey, du kannst mir doch alles sagen! Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich auslachen?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht! I-ich trau mich einfach nicht, Hermine …"

Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Ja, aber warum denn nicht!?"

Er wippte auf seinem Stuhl und sah sich hektisch um. „Weil… na ja, weißt du… weil ich nicht weiß, ob es „die" oder „das" Nutella heißt …"


	12. Gemeines Ungeheuer

**Gemeines Ungeheuer**

Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste geschärft, sein Atem ging flach. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von diesem Ungeheuer. Er wischte sich energisch eine blonde, wellige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Je näher er kam, desto ängstlicher wurde er. Er schluckte hart.

Was stellte er sich bloß so an? Sein Name war nicht umsonst Gilderoy Lockhart und weltbekannt! Er atmete tief durch. Nur noch ein ganz kleiner Weg …

Vorsichtig setzte er seinen linken Fuß auf das Ungetüm, dann den zweiten. Sein Blick wurde glasig, als er nach unten blickte. „Nein, nein, nein! Schon wieder zwei Kilo zugenommen! Diese Waage lügt!"


	13. Viel zu groß

**Viel zu groß**

„Also… es würde mich ja schon interessieren, wie das die Muggel so anstellen… vor allem bei der Größe." James sah Lily grinsend an. Diese verschränkte genervt die Arme.

„James, der ist wirklich riesig. Und du weißt, dass ich das mit meinen Nackenschmerzen nicht darf… "

„Was soll denn da schon passieren? Schwupps, und schon ist es vorbei. Probier es doch wenigstens mal. Würde ich gerne mal erleben…"

Lily biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber nur dir zuliebe", sagte sie schließlich.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, streckte ihren Arm aus und hing den Stern an die Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes.


	14. Im Schlafzimmer

**Im Schlafzimmer**

„Naarzissaaa!" Die fröhliche Stimme von Lucius Malfoy hallte durch das geräumige Schlafgemach.

„Nein, heute nicht, ich habe Migräne…", nuschelte seine Frau in die Kissen und drehte sich demonstrativ weg. Ein Schnauben ertönte.

„Das finde ich jetzt aber nicht nett! Du kannst dich nicht ewig davor drücken, mein Schatz!"

„Doch. Und jetzt geh weg. Ich habe keine Lust."

„Och, bitte, mein kleines Blümchen…"

„Ich sagte nein!", kam es wütend unter der Decke hervor.

Ein lautes „Klonk!" war zu hören. „Aber ich will doch nur, dass du meinen Stab polierst!"

Er stupste die Erhebung unter der Decke sachte mit seinem Gehstock an.


	15. Hermines Bedürfnisse

_Mal wieder ein Doppeldrabble. Viel Spaß (hoffe ich). Danke nochmal an **Callista Evans** für die Reviews. :)_

* * *

**Hermines Bedürfnisse**

Schon den ganzen Vormittag hatte sie sich davor gedrückt und versucht, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich damit selbst belog.

Es fiel ihr sehr schwer, sich auf den Kessel und dessen blubbernden Inhalt vor sich zu konzentrieren. Sie musste es Snape sagen, jetzt, sofort. Es musste endlich raus!

,Warum ausgerechnet bei Snape?', fragte sie sich.  
,Niemand kann etwas gegen seine Bedürfnisse tun', flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf ihren Zaubertranklehrer zu, der dies mit erhobener Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist, Granger?"

Er wich ein wenig zurück, als er bemerkte, wie nah sie ihm kam. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unangebrachten Auf-die-Pelle-rückens", zischte er sie an – worauf sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Zusätzlich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und veränderte die Stellung ihrer Beine auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Sie sah ihn mit einem beinahe flehenden Blick an und räusperte sich leise. ,Kurz und schmerzlos', dachte sie, senkte leicht errötend ihren Kopf und sagte, so schnell und zugleich leise wie sie konnte:

„Ich muss ganz dringend pischen darf ich Ihr Klo benutzen das Mädchenklo ist zu weit weg Sir!"


	16. Wie jedes Jahr

_Vorab noch ein liebes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer **Andrea1984**, **Callista Evans**, **Anna2509 **und **Warm Shadow** (öhm, Tina oder Vivi?):)  
_

_Kleine Warnung: Dieses Drabble ist nicht lustig, sondern traurig. Von daher fürchte ich, dass es nicht so gut ankommen wird... aber mal sehen.  
_

* * *

**Wie jedes Jahr**

Es war Weihnachten. Ein fröhliches Fest, frei von Sorgen und Trauer. Ein Fest der Familie.

Wie jedes Jahr saß Neville auf einem unbequemen Stuhl vor den Betten seiner Eltern und konnte nichts weiter tun. Seine Großmutter redete immer mit ihnen, doch er konnte es nicht, würden sie ihm doch nie eine Antwort geben können.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an ihre Stimmen erinnern.

Nebeneinander lagen sie im Bett, mit leeren Blicken, die starr zur Decke gerichtet waren.

Als es Zeit war zu gehen, bekam er das Geschenk, was ihm seine Mutter jedes Jahr aufs Neue machte: Ein zerknülltes Kaugummipapier.


	17. Inspiration

_Ich bedanke mich bei meinen Reviewern **Kathrina** **CH**, **Callista Evans **und **Andrea1984**! (Irgendjemand verwehrt mir gerade mal wieder die Reply-Funktion. -grr)_  
Ich bin erleichtert, dass das letzte Drabble scheinbar doch ganz gut bei euch angekommen ist. :)

_ Das neue Drabble ist nicht unbedingt der Brüller - aber wenn man weiß, worum es geht, kann man, denke ich, zumindest darüber schmunzeln. ;)_

* * *

**Inspiration**

„Und du meinst, es schadet nicht, wenn wir es noch einmal tun?"

Severus schielte zu seinem blonden Sitznachbarn herüber, der unentwegt auf das seltsame Gerät starrte.

„Fandest du es nicht äußerst inspirierend?", fragte dieser schmunzelnd.

Severus sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Gut, dann kann ich den Fernseher ja einschalten!"

_-zapp-_

Das sich bewegende Bild eines grimmig aussehenden Mannes, der einen Gehstock in der Hand hielt, während er sich weiße Pillen einwarf, erschien.

„Stil hat der Mann", murmelte Lucius, seinen eigenen Gehstock liebevoll begutachtend.

„Du sagst es, Lucius", grinste Snape, genüsslich den zynischen Bemerkungen des Mannes im Fernseher lauschend.

* * *

_Den Guten erkannt? ;) Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen._


	18. Teufelskralle

**Teufelskralle**

Lupin sah mal wieder unheimlich fertig aus. Seufzend rutschte er auf dem harten Küchenstuhl ein wenig nach unten. Kingsley musterte den Werwolf sorgenvoll.

„Ist es bald wieder so weit, Remus?"

Angesprochener öffnete träge ein Auge. „Ja, leider… Ich kann die Auswirkungen jetzt schon spüren…"

„Wie wäre es mit Teufelskralle? Das soll die Beschwerden ein wenig lindern."

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach einen großen Bogen um sie machen, um uns beide nicht zu gefährden", murmelte Lupin nachdenklich. „Ich werde mich wohl einfach in einer Höhle verkriechen."

Er wollte der PMS kranken Tonks während ihren Stimmungsschwankungen wirklich nicht zu nahe kommen.


End file.
